Collapsible chairs provide a seating option for people during outdoor activities, where seating options might not otherwise be available. As collapsible chairs are often carried by people considerable distances, such as during a hike, collapsible chairs are preferably lightweight. In addition, collapsible chairs are preferably collapsible to make it easier for the person carrying the collapsible chair to place the collapsed chair in a sleeve or backpack.
However, in creating collapsible chairs that are both lightweight and collapsible, collapsible chairs are notoriously uncomfortable and typically have very few or no adjustments. Thus, it is desirable to improve the comfort of sitting in a collapsible chair, while maintaining the collapsible chair's lightweight and collapsibility.